


For The Sake Of My Child

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents would do anything for their children. Dissapear from their lives to keep them safe. Give up their happines, their lives. Leave the home they always knew. Anything for the sake of their child. Kagome is no different, nor was her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Sake Of My Child

_Poke. Poke. Poke._  
  
Kagome sighed as she poked the young man in her bed a fourth time, and yet again all he did was sleep on. Honestly for a well trained ninja he was a deep sleeper, or lazy.  
  
She grinned at that thought, as she lowered her finger for a fifth poke. She blinked when her finger was caught in mid poke.  
  
"Ehehehehe Good morning Itachi!"  
  
She blinked as he leveled her with a blank and somewhat harsh stare, not that it was his fault. He was going blind and because he was he had to really focus to see one's face, said focusing made him look like he was glaring.  
  
He nodded at her in greeting, his hand still wrapped around her slim pale finger.  "Kagome."  
  
She laughed nervously and tried to pull her finger out of his grasp, but it would not budge.  "Itachi~ Let goooo."  Her voice had a light whine to it but it was cute, so he would tolerate it.  
  
She huffed as he merely blinked sleepily at her, he was so adorable! For a supposed traitor to his village and all.  
  
Her gaze darkened at that thought, those old teme's made him kill his own family! All of it was done on an order and yet they still branded him a traitor, and he was still helping that village! He was the perverted old man's source of information.  
  
How she knew the old man was a pervert was easy, he had spied on her friend while she was bathing! The perverted old man! After she had gone out of her way to make her small shrine, in Keade's village, their meeting place. He had the nerve to spy on her friend!  
  
Itachi watched with amusement as his lover's face went through so many changes in so little time. A frown and hardened eyes. A semi angered and amused smile. A light flush of embarrassment followed by half hearted anger.  
  
"What may I ask are you thinking about?"  
  
She blinked as her eyes zoned back in on Itachi, he had a small smirk on his face that made her blush.  "Oh, sorry about that, but um oh I forgot what I was thinking."  She laughed as a light blush covered her face.  "Sorry~"  
  
He chuckled lightly and finally let go of her finger in favor of sitting up, her dark blue sheets falling to rest on his hips, his chiseled chest now free of the fabric for her to ogle.  
  
He smirked as she blushed her eyes glazing over, no doubt remembering what they did last night after Jiraiya had left.  
  
Kagome blushed more, her eyes zoning in on the small smirk on his lips. Oh kami what that man could do with his lips should be banned! Then again it was oh so good.  
  
She blinked when he leaned over to give her a small kiss on the lips. She blushed as he pulled away and got off the bed, naked. "Hentai!"  He paused mid step and glanced back at her, not caring he was standing in her room naked.  "That's not what you said last night."  
  
She flushed a new shade of undiscovered red as she moved her hands up to cover her eyes melodramatically.  "Oh shut up and get some clothes on!"  
  
He smirked as she peeked from between her fingers and epped when she realized he had turned around to face her.  "What if I don't want to?"  His voice was smooth, his eyes bright like a predator zoning in on his prey.  
  
She squeaked as he crouched down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her flushed face.  "I-I…um….then don't?..."  
  
She trialed off as her eyes railed downwards only for her to epp again and look away. Itachi chuckled and placed a small kiss on her forehead as he pulled away.  "As much as I want to stay…I cannot. I have to leave."  
  
Kagome paled, her mood doing a three sixty as she watched him gather his strewn about clothes.  "I see."  Her voice was soft and full of disappointment.  
  
He sighed as he pulled on his pants and his shirt. He knew she hated it when he left, he hated it just as much but he had a duty to fulfill.  
  
Kagome sighed sadly, yes she knew he had a duty, even though it was misplaced in her opinion, but he was a man of honor. He would not run away or try and shrink his duty no matter what. Even though she knew all that, it didn't make this any easier. "Will you come back?"  
  
She asked the same question every time.  
  
"I will try."  
  
He gave the same answer.  
  
She smiled sadly at him as he kneeled before her fully dressed and cloak in hand. She would send him off with a smile no matter how hard it was, knowing this could be the last time she saw him.  "I will wait for you."  
  
He said nothing as he leaned down and gave her a kiss, one full of love, hope, and passion, things he could never express verbally.  
  
He hesitantly broke it a few seconds later and stood up, pulling his cloak on.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him, this one a true smile.  "Don't forget about me."  
  
He nodded, his tired yet strong black eyes focused on her own bright blue orbs.  "Never."

* * *

With that he was gone leaving behind nothing but his scent and the memory of his lingering touch on her skin.  
  
Kagome sighed as she swept the grounds of her shrine, it was now mid fall and the grounds were littered with multi covered leaves.  
  
She paused mid motion when her son, Koji, of five years, rounded the corner, his cheeks flushed as he blew on his small hands to keep them warm. She smiled brightly at him, not only was he her only child but he was also the only tie she had to Itachi.  
  
Her gaze saddened at that thought, she hadn't seen him in five years, there were many times she wanted to give up, he had to be dead. But she never heard anything about it, and if the 'criminal' Itachi was killed there was no doubt in her mind the one who did it would brag. So she still held on to her meager and fading hope.  
  
Itachi was still alive, he was just to busy to visit.  
  
That had to be it, in fact not even the perverted old man had come by. Then again he was most likely to busy to visit as well.  
  
She may have lived in a non nin village but that did not mean she was ignorant to the happenings around her small village.  
  
Another war was brewing.  
  
At least that's what she heard, being the village doctor and herbalist meant she dealt a lot with travelers, the world was getting worse, much, much worse.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Kagome jumped lightly and blinked as she looked down at her son, he was pulling on her long black skirt. She frowned at his serious look, one that made him look oh so much like his father, and crouched down to his level.  "Koji, dear what's wrong?"  
  
Koji met her bright blue gaze with his own gray blue eyes, the only thing besides his temper and personality he got form his mom.  "Mama…are you okay you seem distracted and apprehensive…"  
  
Kagome smiled and ruffled his shoulder length black hair. He was Itachi's son alright, the boy was smarter then most at his young age.  "I'm fine, I was just lost in thought."  
  
Koji blushed lightly under the bright smile his mama gave him, how he loved his mama, he was going to marry her when he grew up.  "Okay…if you're sure…"  
  
Kagome smiled as she dropped the broom, that was still in her hand, and pulled Koji into her crouched embrace.  
  
Koji giggled as his mama stood up with him in her arms, his own small arms wrapping around her neck. He wasn't afraid of her dropping him, Kami no, it was merely instinct.  
  
Kagome smiled as she rested her forehead on Koji's a smile on her face.  "I love you, Koji."  
  
Koji blushed but smiled back, another thing her got form his mother was her smile.  "Love you to mama."  
  
"Ahem…sorry to intrude but I have some urgent business I need to discuss with you, if you are Kagome Higurashi that is."  
  
Kagome blinked and turned her gaze to the speaker.  He was an odd looking fellow, no doubt a nin, judging by his dark clothes and the various weapons on his person. She gulped lightly when she took in his head band, Konoha.  
  
Shit, he wasn't here because of Itachi was he? No…he couldn't be Itachi had been gone for five years...there was no way they could have tracked him here…if they did why wait so long?  
  
Either way the silver haired ninja looked like he was bored but she could tell he was taking everything in, his one visible eye was watching her every move. She would have to play this right.  "I am…and you are?"  
  
Kakashi blinked as he took in the young woman, she was quite a looker, she had long black hair that fell in waves down to her hips. Her body was nicely proportioned and lean with small muscles. He glanced at her hands, they were calloused with work, she most likely worked in the fields or something. That being said her skin was slightly sun kissed, she did work in the fields or judging by the small herb garden in her yard, she worked there. Over all she was pleasing on the eye, eyes whatever the correct term for him would be.  
  
He blinked when he caught the glare of the young boy in her arms, his eyes having trailed up her body slowly to look at her face, which was just as breath taking as the rest of her. He arched a brow at the small boy, probably no older then five.  "I was under the impression it was just you alone living here…who is the boy?"  
  
Koji glared at the man but said nothing as he clung to his mother.  
  
Kagome blinked, how did he know she lived here? She narrowed her eyes slightly and shifted so Koji rested comfortably on her hip.  "He is my son…who are you and what do you want? This is a non nin village…there is no reason for you to be here. If its herbs you want why come here? I know there is a great herb shop in Konoha …"  
  
Kakashi blinked, he was still stuck on the fact that this beautiful young woman had a son that appeared to be five years old….just how old was she? He shook his head, he was here for a reason and it was not to check out Jiraiya's only child.  
  
Yes, it came as a shock to everyone, that the old perverted man not only had a daughter but a hidden one, she didn't even know about him. Even so everyone knew of her now and everyone wanted her. Jiraiya was no longer around to protect her, having been killed by Orochimaru in their last battle to get Sasuke back.  
  
They had won, but they had lost a good comrade, and buried secrets had come to the light.  
  
Tsunade upon hearing of his death, had gotten drunk off her ass, then when she heard about his child she ordered him to find her and bring her back to Konoha . It was the least they could do for the perverted old man, protect his daughter and keep her as safe as they could, war was brewing there was no doubt about that.  
  
So here he was, at Higure shrine in a non nin village about to try and convince not only Kagome but her young son to come to Konoha , just his luck, at least she was easy on the eyes.  "Well you see…my name is Kakashi and well….some things have come to the light recently. Hm…how to say this...I guess I'll just be blunt. You're Jiraiya's daughter. He's been killed and all of the nin world knows about you. They will be coming after you…so I'm here to bring you to Konoha ."  
  
He smiled cheerily at her, as if he just told her a joke and not something that would change her life forever.  
  
Kagome gaped, wha-WHAT?  
  
The perverted old man was her…father….he was dead and now nin would be coming after her and in turn her son?  "What? That can't be…my father died before I was born, my mother died of sickness…there's no way…"  
  
Kakashi sighed as he leaned against a tree, having used his nin skills to appear by it in the blink of an eye.  "Well you see…your father fell in love with your mother they, well, had sex and she became pregnant. He not wanting to endanger your mother or you kept you both a secret. Your mother no doubt understanding his feelings made up a lie about him dying before you were born and before she could tell you the truth she died."  
  
Kagome blinked, absentmindedly noting Koji's grip on her was tight as he glared at Kakashi, there was no way…he Jiraiya didn't act like he was her father when he visited….then again he always had a smile for her…but he was just overly friendly…right? She was so confused…she didn't know what to think…  "I…I how do I know you're telling the truth?"  She shifted lightly so Koji was resting on her other hip.  
  
Kakashi blinked, that was a good question but there was no way to answer it.  "You don't. But…why would we go through all of this if it was just a trick? Like you said this is a non nin village, you yourself are a non nin…what would we gain by bringing in another civilian to our already crowded village?"  
  
Kagome blinked, that was true, they would gain nothing if they were lying…but…she did not want to go to Konoha . No, they had ruined Itachi's life and in roundabout way hers and her son's.  "Even if I do believe you…I do not want to move, I do not want to leave my village and go to Konoha ."  
  
Kakashi blinked at the amount of dislike in her voice when she said Konoha 's name, had their village wronged her some way? Even if they had she would have to get over it, Tsunade would not take no for an answer…so he would have to be a heartless bastard and bring her son into it, he was after all a ninja.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind me saying Kagome-san, you would be better off in Konoha  then here. As I said earlier, the whole nin world knows about you, it won't be long before they start coming after you. Your father's enemies are numerous, as well as those who wish to use you…in Konoha  you would be welcomed with open arms…"  
  
Koji glared at the weird looking man trying to convince his mama to lever their village, their home and go with him. It was not going to happen. He tightened his arms around his mama's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.  "Mama…"  
  
His voice was soft but echoed around them.  
  
Kagome meet Kakashi's eyes as she rubbed a soothing hand on Koji's back.  "Will my son be safe there?"  
  
Kakashi nodded, she was a good mother, basing her decision on her son's welfare rather then her own.  "Yes, safer then he would be here. You both will be. You're father was a great man and did many things for Konoha , we owe him a lot and if keeping you and your son safe is the only way we can repay him…then so be it."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly her thoughts running a mile a minute.  
  
If she left she would be turning her back on her past, her home and everything she knew.  
  
If she left Itachi, if he was still alive, would never be able to find them, and if he did he would never be able to be with them. He was a wanted nin and they would be living in Konoha. The very village that damned him.  
  
If she left shed be stepping into a village that had no problems doing whatever it took to get what they wanted. She'd be stepping into a world she knew very little about.  
  
If she left…she, and more importantly, Koji would be safe.  
  
She sighed sadly her decision made.  
  
"We will go to Konoha with you."  
  
She would turn her back on her past, on her home, on everything she knew, even on Itachi, if it meant the safety of her son.  
  
She would step into a village full of liars and selfish people if only for the sake of her son.  
  
She would leave her world and enter a new one, if only for the promise of a better and safer life for her son.  
  
She would do anything for her son.

 


End file.
